Sakura Miko
Sakura Miko (さくらみこ) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber. Introduction Video Appearance Prior to her debut, her appearance is akin to a Shrine Maiden (not traditional-like) with a short pink-hair with an ahoge and a cherry blossom hair ornament in her left as well as pink thigh-highs. In her new outfit, she wears a much more traditional Shrine Maiden outfit along with long detached sleeves, and her stockings are asymmetrical and white instead of pink. The cherry blossom hair ornament is replaced with a bell ribbon, and her hair is longer. Personality Miko is a self-proclaimed "elite" gamer who enjoys comedic drama, and tends to become emotionally attached to NPCs and inanimate objects. Fans tend to use the term "elite" ironically to highlight Miko's questionable decision-making skills. Though she specializes in role-playing games, much of the humor on her channel stems from the fact that even while playing graphic and violent games like Grand Theft Auto, her silly and sentimental personality never changes. Virtual YouTubers tend to have their own greeting phrases; in her case, she says "NyaHello". History Her Twitter account was opened on 31 March 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on 25 April although her first activity on her channel was not started until her introduction video which was uploaded on 1 August. On 25 December, it was announced that she would join Hololive as the main cast in Miko no Tsutome! (みこのつとめっ！), a short animation under the Holo Anime (ホロアニメ) brand.Cover Corporation. (2018, December 25). YouTube日常系ショートアニメ番組ブランド「ホロアニメ」始動、「さくらみこ」ホロライブ加入のお知らせ release. Retrieved from https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000018.000030268.html On 1 August 2019, she celebrated her 1st year anniversary along with the announcement of getting a new "2nd" 3D model were she is wearing a swimsuit. On 5 December 2019, she announced in her Twitter account the introduction of her new 3D model which debuted on 8 December 2019.【#さくらみこ新衣装】みこがエリート巫女アイドルになるとこ､見ててね？【さくらみこ/ホロライブ】 Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKCkAmdWt68 Events * Since 12 April 2019, she hosts a monthly variety show in the REALITY app called God Summit (神々さみっと Kamigami Samitto) which is a collaboration with her co-hosts Kazamiya Matsuri, Sister Cleaire, and Tenjin Kotone. There are currently five episodes in total, with some of the episodes archived in their respective YouTube channels, with one episode archived in REALITY Studio channel. * On 12 September 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Dawn of the Breakers as one of the characters alongside Akai Haato, Natsuiro Matsuri, Shirakami Fubuki, Nakiri Ayame, Oozora Subaru, and Ookami Mio.Official Dawn of the Breakers Website - hololive Crossover: Resurgance ** Kintoki also appears alongside her and as an obtainable Equipment, while 35P appear as obtainable Items in the game. * On 22 November 2019, she announced that she would be voicing Kiriko, a playable character in 100% Orange Juice!. VTuberが "声優" に⁉ PCゲーム『100％ おれんじじゅーすっ！』のキャラクター「斬子（きりこ）」のボイス担当として、ホロライブ所属VTuber「さくらみこ」が出演決定！ Mascot and Fans * She has a talking pink cat by the name of "Kintoki" (金時) as her pet shikigami. * She officially calls her fans "35P" (みこぴー Mikopi) who also serve as mascots in her channel. They are usually depicted as white cats in her videos. Her name "Miko" (みこ) can be harmonized into the numbers "3" and "5" in Japanese, which also corresponds to her birthday (5 March), hence the origin of the fan name. Fans often Super Chat her streams in amounts of "3,535" as a reference to her name. Trivia * The character designer for her original design is Tanaka Yuuichi which is known as the character designer for ''A Certain Magical Index'' and ''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO!'', among others.【速報】バーチャル巫女VTuber『さくらみこ』がホロライブ加入へ　所属VTuberによる『ホロアニメ』が始動. (2018, December 25). Retrieved from https://vtub0.com/sakuramiko/18349/ Her hairstyle bears some similarity to the main characters of both shows, Misaka Mikoto and Hikigaya Hachiman respectively. * She has varying official height measurements. ** On 5 March 2019, she agreed with an artist that deduced her height to be about 156 to 157 cm.s_kiyo. (2019, March 5). さくらみこちゃん誕生日おめでとうございます！ ホロライブ身長表にみこちゃん追加しました。 たしかまだ身長公表されてません…よね？ 丁度ロボ子さん154cm＜みこちゃん＜そらちゃん160cmなので推定156～7cmと予想 やってほしいギャルゲーとか色々あるのでマシュマロ投げようと思ってます #miko_Art Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1102613827592478720 Archived tweet ** On 28 March 2019, she tweeted an image stating her height to be at 153 cm.sakuramiko35. (2019, March 28). できました！＞＜�� #さくらみこ Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/sakuramiko35/status/1111342647862452224 ** During the Arte Akihabara and hololive collaboration campaign, an official height chart of hololive virtual YouTubers was put on display with her height being stated as 152 cm.Height chart Her official website also lists her as this height.Retrieved from https://www.hololive.tv/portfolio/items/336371 * She started to work as a VTuber to fulfill her dreams of becoming an idol. * She likes playing Eroge and has a playlist of her Eroge streams in her channel. ** She has, in many occasions, accidentally opened an Eroge in the middle of playing another game in her stream. ** She once told during one of her streams that Saga Planets is her favorite Eroge Studio. Among the games from this studio she has played and streamed are Hatsuyuki Sakura, Kin'iro Loveriche, and Natsuyume Nagisa. ** She collaborated on a stream with Maimoto Keisuke of Nijisanji about Eroge Opening music. * She has adopted the meme "Press F to Pay Respects", and has it as one of her Live Chat emotes. * She used the n-word during a Grand Theft Auto stream, most likely not knowing the meaning of the word. External Links * Miko Ch. さくらみこ - YouTube channel * Sakura Miko's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @sakuramiko35 - Sakura Miko's official Twitter account * 樱巫女Official - Sakura Miko's official bilibili channel * @sakuramiko35 - Sakura Miko's Marshmallow account * さくらみこ@Vtuber - nana user page * さくらみこ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * さくらみこ - Pixiv Encyclopedia * さくらみこ - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 樱巫女 - Moegirl Encyclopedia References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D Category:Hololive